


J'ai vu ton sourire

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Ficlet, M/M, Teenagers, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Hikaru-kun, attende un second. » dit-il, en rougissant et en enlevant le sac à dos, en l’ouvrant et en sortant une boîte.Avec les yeux encore collés au asphalte, il donna les chocolats au plus vieux.« Joyeuse Saint Valentin. »
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	J'ai vu ton sourire

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**J’ai vu ton sourire**

Yamada frémissait.

Toute la journée il avait essayé d’isoler Hikaru, en attendant de lui trouver tout seul.

Mais il y avait toujours quelqu’un avec lui ; Yabu, ou Yamashita, ou Taiyou... il avait essayé désespérément de le pousser à la part pendant des heures, sans succès.

Enfin, il s’était résigné.

Il s’était changé, un peu irrité, et il était sorti des studios de la NHK, où ils venaient de filmer le Shounen Club.

Il allait s’acheminer à la maison, quand il s’entendit appeler.

Il reconnut la voix, mais il ne voulut pas y croire jusqu’à il se retourna et il se retrouva devant le regard souriant de Yaotome.

« Hikaru-kun ! » il lui dit, sans cacher la félicité dans son ton.

« Rentres-tu chez toi ? » le plus vieux lui demanda, d’un air interrogatif. Yamada hocha la tête.

« Ouais, je dois rentrer pour le dîner. » expliqua-t-il, en s’agitant, sans arrêter de le regarde.

Hikaru jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son montre-bracelet, et après il indiqua avec la tête la route.

« Je t’accompagne. Chez toi n’est pas très loin des dortoirs, et ensuite… » il fait une expression contrariée. « Je n’aime pas bien que tu rentres tout seul. » il lui dit, en le mettant une main sur l’épaule et en commençant à cheminer avec lui, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Yamada aurait pu lui dire que à treize ans bien sûr il rentrait au dortoir tout seul, que désormais il était habitué et qu’il n’y avait rien à s’inquiéter.

Il aurait pu, mais il ne le fit pas.

Il avait attendu tout l’après-midi d’être seul avec lui, et bien sûr il n’allait pas gaspiller son occasion.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que le plus vieux commençait à parler.

« Ça ne va pas, Yama-chan ? » il lui demanda, en levant un sourcil.

Ryosuke rougit, en se maudissant pour comment son embarras et son malaise semblaient évidents. Il essaya de sourire, et il marcha plus vite.

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis seulement un peu fatigué. » il se justifia hâtivement, et ensuite il baissa les yeux.

Il vit en passant Hikaru lui jeter un coup d’œil douteux, mais il ne s’en soucia pas.

Il essaya de recueillir assez de courage pour faire ce qu’il devait faire.

Car il _devait_ le faire.

Ça faisait des semaines qu’il attendait ce moment, et il n’avait pas intention de laisser que l’embarras lui arrêtait.

Il se serait senti encore plus stupide qu’il se sentait déjà.

Cependant, il devait faire vite.

Il se regarda autour et il réalisa qu’ils étaient presque arrivés chez lui, que tôt ils allaient se séparer et qu’il aurait perdu son occasion.

Ils étaient devant son immeuble, quand soudainement il s’arrêta.

« Hikaru-kun, attende un second. » dit-il, en rougissant et en enlevant le sac à dos, en l’ouvrant et en sortant une boîte.

Avec les yeux encore collés au asphalte, il donna les chocolats au plus vieux.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin. » murmura-t-il.

Hikaru le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

Yamada attendit pendant quelques moments qu’il disait quelque chose, mais ensuite le silence se fit trop à supporter.

Il ferma rapidement les sangles du sac et il le remit sur son dos, en courant vers la porte de l’immeuble.

« Je dois aller. Merci de m’avoir accompagné, Hikaru-kun. » dit-il, rapidement.

Il était presque dans le hall, quand la voix du plus vieux lui arrêta.

« Yama-chan, attende ! » dit-il, à voix haute, en lui courant après.

Quand il fut à nouveau devant lui, il atteint quelques moments, en hésitant, mais en fin il sourit.

« Merci, Ryo-chan. Je... je suis très content. » murmura-t-il, avec un de ces sourires que Ryosuke aimait tant.

Il hocha la tête, sans même savoir pourquoi, tandis qu’il sentait les muscles de son visage se tendre pour sourire.

« Je suis content que tu sois content. » dit-il, et le plus vieux gloussa.

« Bon. » il indiqua le hall avec la tête, avant de jouer avec ses cheveux d’un geste affectueux. « Maintenant va, il est tard. On se voit, d’accord ? Et... joyeuse Saint Valentin, Yama-chan. » il se retournant, la boîte de chocolats que lui avait donné le plus jeune encore dans ses mains.

Yamada resta absorbé pendant encore quelques seconds, avant d’entrer dans l’immeuble.

Il était content d’avoir trouvé le courage pour faire ça. Il était content que Hikaru ne s’avait pas moqué de lui. Il était content d’avoir eu l’occasion de le voir sourire comme ça, seulement pour lui.

Il était content, un point c’était tout. 


End file.
